An extremly EPIC Goofy Movie
by Icecreampopstar
Summary: Second year of College and Everyone is moving on from the Drama of first year and getting prepared for the X-games. What happens when they add a surfing competition and non of the guys can surf? Could the new girl who joins their team lead them to victory? Will Max's feelings get in the way or make a stronger team? Filled with your favorite characters, drama, love and humor R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It is the Second year of college for Max goof and his buds and things couldn't be better. Max had just gotten home, shutting and locking his door when he leaned against his counter top, going through his mail and remembering that he was going to meet his friends at the coffee shop soon.

Max thought about his friend Pete. During the summer, he had traded his fat for muscle. Still big and bulky, but in better shape at least. Java, his girlfriend from freshman year of college, didn't care though, she loved him from the way he is. Yes, even though it may surprise a few people, she was in fact in love with him. If anyone asked, she wouldn't say it to the point. It wasn't her style, and Pete loved it. The only time they would be "simple" together was when alone. Pete had plans of becoming a Science teacher, (always loved the subject as a kid) and Java as an English teacher at a local high school. He and Java have already rented a place together near the college. They had briefly mentioned the future (aka marriage and kids) and decided not to bring it up until the graduated and had steady jobs, then start talking about it. Didn't mean neither of them wouldn't think about the possibility.

Bobby was a womanizer, he had a goatee and had his fair share of the ladies. His hair was still in a buzz cut but he wore much more masculine and stylish clothing. He had his own place too, small but still had all that he needed. His apartment was actually 2 floors down from Max's, and three floors up from Pete and Java's. Bobby was actually looking into a career as a chef and was surprisingly good at it. Life was good for Bobby to say the least.

And then there's Max. He too had his own place, even thought his Dad kept saying he could stay with them, Max insisted he could find a place on his own. Goofy, not wanting to pester his son, agreed and even helped Max move in. Surprisingly, no accidents were made….ok maybe a few….dozen. Max still had his dreams of being a professional skateboard master, but as a backup plan, he was going to join the force and become a police officer. When he told Goofy his plans, he at first as hesitant but after a little talking, realized that he couldn't change Max's mind. He may have to accept it, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Goofy and Sylvia were now married, and Sylvia was expecting twins too. Max liked Sylvia, in fact loved the women. But he never called her mom, which didn't bother her at all, it didn't bother Goofy either. Sylvia was like an Aunt more than a motherly figure to Max and Sylvia would not want to ruin that at all with him. Sylvia still worked at the Library, and Goofy had gotten a job at the House of Mouse Mikey opened a few miles off campus. Their house resided in between his work and campus, making it easier for Max to drive over, do his laundry, and talk with his family then head on home. It was nice to say, Max and Goofy had rekindled their relationship, Goofy learned to ease off a bit from his "little boy" and Max learned that his father only was crazy because he loved him so much.

The Gammas and his friends have made piece and they were all good friends now, usually seen joking around or hanging, Tank even beat up a kid when Bobby was about to get beat up. When x-games came though, it was no more Mr. Nice guy, true they did not cheat, but they didn't make it easy for Max and his crew to win, that's for sure. Brad, or as Max called him Bradley, moved to another school, and according to face book, has graduated and engaged. Guess some people do change.

Checking through his mail, Max came across an invite to a wedding, turning it over, he gave a soft sigh and smile, gazing at the words.

_You are inviting to celebrate the wedding of _

_Who? Roxanne Mixin and Darren Jameson _

_When? January 31__st__ 2012_

_Where? Honolulu Hawaii_

The picture showed an older looking Roxanne with a man who looked kind of like Brad, but his nose was shorter, his face bigger and sturdy, and African American with Deep Black hair that was in a buzz cut much like Robbie's.

He and Roxanne had broken up on friendly terms, after graduation, keeping in touch through via text and face book and phone. And he even met Darren and was a bit jealous at first, but on look at how happy he made her, the Jealousy was replaced with smiles and the feeling of being proud for one of his closest friends.

Hanging the invitation on his fridge, he grabbed the keys to his jeep and jacket before heading out. Max hadn't changed in appearance that much, though his arms went from stick thin, to now more muscular, his body as well, though his hair, face remained the same as it was before. His teeth...yup, still big and bright. As Max drove to the café, he only wondered if things at college would be as interesting as they were last year.

Only one way to find out.

**This prologue was just showing where everyone was in life so far, and also I wanted to foreshadow some closure that will be coming up with Roxanne and Max since we never find out how they broke up in between the two movies. **

**R&R **

**Peace and Blessings from Bre :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Max had just entered the Café when he heard Bobby's voice call him. "YO MAXI PAD! BRING YO BUCKTOOTHED BUTT OVER HERE!" Max laughed when he saw a drunk Bobby, leaning over a chair and shirtless with his helmet on backwards. Max sat by him at the bar stool, helping him steady himself.

"Whoa there Bobby, easy"

"Hey nice digs" he groaned, gesturing towards his cloths. "Where did you get them...homo-r-us?" he then busted out laughing.

"CHA CHA I NEED ANOTHER DRINK CHA CHA!" he shouted at the bar tender. The said woman was African American and came over before bringing her bony like finger in his face.

"Listen here, my name is not Cha Cha, its Mackenna, and if ya'll keep drinking like this I will call the pow-pow got it? You gots to start paying for your tabs boy!" she lectured and nagged. Bobby simple stared at her then smiled goofily.

"I think…one Booby…is…bigger than the…other one" the bartender gasped and slapped him across the face before covering her chest with her arms and leaving, making another bartender in charge. Bobby stumbled back up and laughed hysterically, resembling an hyena.

Max rolled his eyes as he ordered a gingerale for Bobby and some cofee for himself. "Where's Pete and Java?"

"Oh those two love birds are getting it OOOONNNN" Bobby slurred and laughed hysterically.

Just then, Java came in and hit the back of his head. "You keep drinking Bobby and the next thing you know, your karma will be more damaged than it is" she smirked as she sat on one of the stools. Pete sat by her and kissed her temple then looked over from the end.

"What's up guys?" he greeted with a wave of his hand. Bobby simply gave him the finger and rested his head on the countertop, taking a nap.

"Not much seems like Bobby already started the party without us" Max smirked, poking him, which in return, gave no response.

"Surprised?" Pete snickered. Max laughed and ordered drinks for Java and Pete. "Sorry were late, we went to check out the new place"

"Oh yeah, you guys just rented a place not too far from here right?" Max inquired, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yup, so in a few weeks, Java and I will be moving out." He smiled, kissing said girlfriend cheek who smiled softly in return.

"I'm happy for ya man, but it ain't gonna be the same without you" Max chuckled. "So when exactly are you moving out?"

Pete thought for a minute before answering. "He said a few weeks, so in the end of January"

Max groaned. "Dude, that's Roxanne's wedding"

"Sorry man I can't make it" he shrugged. "Besides, we weren't that close of friends and weddings aren't Java's thing anyway"

Max raised an eyebrow and looked over at Java who shrugged in response. "Marriage is just a big production for a man and women to show the world there love, they should be doing this everyday"

Max sighed. "Marriage is more than that, it's making a commitment to one another" he looked down. He was jealous, not of Roxanne or Pete but of what they had. It was not secret he was a romantic at heart.

"You have your opinions and I have mine" she sipped her drink. Pete wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned over.

"Besides, you'll have Bobby"

Bobby sat up quickly at the mention of his voice. "DID SOMEONE CALL MUAH? I AM HERE FOR MY…HELLO LADIES" he wolf whistled as a couple of girls passed by. "YOU LOOKING FUUUUUIIIIINNNNEEE TONIGHT I WANT TO RIDE YA LIKE A HORSE BABY OOOOWWW!" his body slumped to the ground as he resumed his nap.

Max raised an eyebrow and turned to his two remaining friends. "Shockingly that doesn't make me feel better"

"So will there be any jives at this wedding?"Java asked after a moment of silence. Pete had gotten up and was dragging Bobby to the bathroom and Java scooted a seat closer to Max.

"Huh?"

"You know, you two used to be one, and then you broke into two, it won't be difficult to see another male claiming his love to your once partner?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oooooh" he nodded understanding then shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no, her and me are defiantly just friends, and I even met her fiancé he's pretty cool" he smiled. "I'm happy for her, really"

"I can see your soul is in distress" she stated bluntly. Max was about to argue but sighed.

"Your right, I am jealous, not of her or wanting her back" he reassured. "I guess you can say I have lonely puppy love syndrome" he chuckled.

"Well don't worry my man, it is rare to find someone who has an aurora that is compatible with yours" she patted his arm.

Max gave a half smile. "Thanks Java"

Pete came back with puke all over his shirt. Some people laughed or chuckled around him but Max and Java starred at him as he sat by them, with a distant yet peeved look on his face. "I bet you guys didn't know that Pickles in beer is one of Bobby's favorites" he said in a soft voice before hardening it. "I just found out"

"Um Pete, if I go to the bathroom, I won't see him dead or anything will I?" Max asked in a joking matter, but still a bit worried.

"Relax bud, he is just tied up at the moment" Pete smirked, sipping his drink he left.

Max was about to question it until the bathroom door opened a bit as Bobby dragged himself like a slug as his whole body was covered in toilet paper head to toe as he sang: "IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE, SO TAKE OFF AL YOUR CLOTHS!"

Max groaned and looked at Java and Pete. "You know, maybe I'll just go by myself to the wedding"

"Good idea" Pete nodded in agreement. "So what were you two talking about while I was trying to restrain myself from decapitating Bobby?"

"Your girlfriend started making out with me and gave me a hickey, want to see?" Max smirked and Pete rolled his eyes laughing.

"We were talking about Max's issue with finding a love partner for himself" Java rolled her eyes, explaining the truth. Boys with be boys, she just had to keep reminding herself that.

"Aw, is Maxy Waxy lonely, does he want some loving?" Pete laughed. Max groaned.

"Look, I can't focus on that right now, this wedding will be exactly what I need"

"How is going to a wedding gonna help you over your love sick problem?" Pete asked laughing.

"Because, then I will be at peace knowing that Roxanne has officially moved on" he sighed when they raised their eyebrows at him. "I know she has moved on, but I don't KNOW know that she has. And I don't know if I have moved on completely, unless I know that she knows she has moved on…ya know?"

Pete and Java shared a glance then put on fake smiles and nodded. Max chuckled and drowned the rest of his drink.

"BESIDES MAN! WEDDINGS MEAN SINGLE BRIDESMAIDS THAT MEANS BANGING CENTRAL! WOOOO!" Bobby shouted as he lay on the floor. Max looked behind him and groaned once more.

"If he's like this now, wait until he turns 21" Pete muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, after the wedding we need to start getting ready for the x games" Max mentioned.

"Oh yeah, there putting up a bunch of new stuff after they found out the gammas were cheating little bastards" Pete laughed.

"Exactly, new competitions, new teams, new everything" Max explained. "So we need get our A game on" he turned behind him and stared at Bobby warily. "That means we are on an alcohol free diet once I get back"

"NOOOOO WHYYYYYYYY YOU CANN'T SEPARATE ME FROM MY LO-oh look a penny!" Bobby scrambled to grab it then proceeded to slunk to the floor, admiring the penny.

Max rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. Bobby is his best friend, always has and always will be. But sometimes he could be a bit "too much" to handle. Pete also agreed with this.

"Well, and Java need to get back and start packing" Pete stood up and led his girlfriend to the door.

"Whoa, your leaving me?" Max said gesturing to Bobby.

Pete smirked. "Oh gee Max I would love to help but, I'm carrying Java" before either of them could react he had gathered her in his arms and raced to the door.

Max couldn't help but smile at the couple then looked down at Bobby and groaned before putting one of his arms around his shoulders. Max growled in annoyance when Bobby was like putty against him.

"Come on man, I can't do this on my own!"

"OH BUT MAXI YOU HAVE SUCH BIG STRONG MUSCLES!" Bobby shouted. Max groaned what seemed like the hundredth time that night. The bartender, a male this time raised his eyebrow at the two.

"Ya need me to call a cab for you and your buddy?" he asked. Max waved him off with a smile.

"Nah we live close by its not worry"

"Oh you live next to that guy…..I'm sorry" he had a look of pity and Max sighed then looked down as well.

"Me too"

* * *

"Attention all Passengers we will be landing in Honolulu Hawaii shortly, please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for choosing Mikey Airline"

A girl in the third row placed her magazine she had been browsing in away as she buckled up. The woman, named Skylar, was 19 with long straight and sleek strawberry blonde hair. She had a brown nose that looks much like her cousin Roxanne's except she had bunches of freckles all over her nose and cheeks. She had slight tan skin with long tone limbs that matched her petite form (5'3).

She looked at the brochure of the wedding she was attending and smiled at the thought of seeing her cousin and her fiancé. The two were different though, while Roxanne was sweet and shy and friendly, Skylar was tough, full of life, and outgoing. When she had hear the wedding would take place in Hawaii, she squealed on the phone almost making Roxanne loose her hearing. It was no secret that her passion was surfing. She lived and breathed the sport.

Right next to her was her grandmother Rose, she looked like an older version of Skylar except with black hair, glasses, and a few wrinkles here and there. Skylar looked about the window, where Rose was currently pressing on a button.

"Nani, what are you doing?" Nani was a term everyone called her, since the mother's side of the family was 100% Greek. Their grandmother had a tendency to be over whelming and over the top. But Skylar didn't complain about it, after all, she did take her in and raise her after her parents died in 9/11.

"This button, it no work!" she complained. Skylar sighed heavily and took her hand away.

"Your supposed to wait until the flight attendant comes Nani" she explained. Just then a male flight attendant came with a annoyed look but hidden by a force smile.

"Ma'am, I request that you refrain yourself from hitting the button many times, we can hear it just fine from the front only once" he said through clench teeth.

"I thought your button no work? You should have a sign that says only to press once!" Rose exclaimed.

The man sighed heavily before pointing to the sing above the button that said 'press once'. "There is is ma'am"

"Well there should be a sign that says there is a sign!" she threw her hands up in the air at the statement. Skylar was now rubbing her temples as she tried to drain out the noise. Once her grandmother started, there was no turning back.

The man gripped the seat with his fingers tighter before putting on another force smile. "Was there something you needed for pressing the button?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to make sure it works" Rose smiled sweetly before look forward with her hands folded on her lap.

The man clenched his jaw before standing up and leaving. Skylark narrowed her eyes at the man, she didn't care if her Nani was being unreasonable, no one, NO ONE would think negative thoughts about her Nani.

"That guy is a piece of work, I swear I want to just" she grumbled before sighing, letting her sentence drift off.

"Now dear, you don't want to get into trouble, you start college right when we get back to California" **(A/N: the setting is in California, I think) **

Skylar smiled at the thought, she couldn't wait to start college. She had gotten honors in high school just so she could get a full rise scholarship. Her excitement increased even more when she found out the x-games were going to have a surfing competition. IT was like a dream come true for her.

"Don't worry Nani" she smiled and leaned her head on her shoulder smiling. "Nothing is going to stand in my way" she said with determination in her voice as she felt the plane land beneath her.

**R&R**

**Peace and Blessings**


End file.
